Riverbends
by HCSunrise
Summary: You never know what is around the next one...One hundred drabbles based on the Pocahontas movies..PLZ RR!
1. Letters

**After some speculation, it seems like it would be best to explain what exactly it is that we;re doing here.**

**This is a project that grew out of a conversation that Sunrise and I had a few days ago. I was telling her about a series of these I was doing for the Wicked fandom. The general idea behind drabbles is to think of random words and try to create mini-fics out of them. They are usually done in sets of 100, sometimes coming with prompts and sometimes the authors just use random words or phrases to come up with ideas. This is not a continuing story, but rather each "chapter" is a story within itself.**

**In this case, we have no prompts. We are simply coming up with random words and challenging each other to come up with a drabble for each. We decided that I should start because Ive had more experience with these than she has, but she gave me the word "letters" as my prompt. We will be doing this in alternate styles (for example, i wrote the first, she wrote the second, I wrote the third and so on...)**

**Even in the short time we've been doing this, we've found it to be a lot of fun and we hope that you've enjoyed reading them as much as we've enjoyed writing this so far :)**

**~HC**

* * *

#1-Letters

The question loomed overhead like a storm cloud.

How did one begin such a task? Did he dare to begin with the simple pleasantries that were customary to ask? Did he dare to even be pleasant at all? For a moment, he wondered if he should simply drop all pretense and confess what had been in his heart from the moment he parted.

_Foolishness_

That thought cast aside, he tapped the quill against his chin in quick, rhythmic beats as the battle between his mind and his heart raged within. Would she even welcome a news from his after all of this time? Perhaps he was a fool for even considering the notion.

His mind made up, he crumpled the paper into a small ball and tossed it across the room. It landed on the opposite side as so many before it had. A thousand different letters all meant for the same person

All began, but never sent


	2. Season

_#2- Season_

---

Her calm voice brought me out of the uncomfortable stupor that I had been in since I arrived at the village that evening.

"It won't be so bad," Pocahontas said as she urged me forward in to the bustling crowd, "You'll have fun, I promise!"

I gave a small nod as an uneasy smile came across my face. The music of the drums began to play a fast beat and I found myself holding her against me as we danced.

I could not help the grin as we tried to catch our breath after the music had ended. I set Pocahontas on her feet and her dark eyes gazed up in to my own blue orbs. I marveled at the sparkle and merriment that shown in her eyes before her laughing voice floated to my ears.

"Now John," her smile grew on her face, "Are you not glad I convinced you to attend the festival of the warm season?"

I captured a quick kiss before replying, "You were right. This is a beautiful time of year and a wonderful way to celebrate it."


	3. Breathe

# 3 - Breathe

Breathing, at the moment, was something that he was finding quite hard to do.

Ironically, this was very unlike him. He was a man who had seen more battles in his young life than he was ever willing to admit. He had placed duty and honor above personal pleasures and laid his life on the line numerous times, always willing to sacrifice himself for his people if needed. In fleeting moments, he wished he could have at least one thing in his life that would be wholly his. And he had.

Or so he had thought.

Anger flowed through his veins, red-hot and raging as he took in the scene before him. The only woman he had ever loved stood before him, wrapped in the intimate embrace of a man with hair the color of the sun and skin as pale as moonlight. The sight sickened him. Who was this man that she clung to so tightly too, seemingly no better than a common whore?

Blinded by rage, he attacked. The following moments were lost to his intended's shrieks and a sudden thunderclap. In an instant, he felt a sharp pain tear at his chest, his world went black, and all breath was lost.


	4. Hat

-1# 4 – Hat

"I look ridiculous!" Pocahontas said as she gazed at herself in the mirror that was situated in the back of the Jamestown shop.

"Nakoma," she turned towards her friend, "You try this on."

The other woman vehemently shook her head, "No, I won't try that thing on. I do not see the point in it."

"Not even for your best friend?"

The native princess fingered the red lace before taking the hat off of her head.

"What?" she asked as Nakoma stifled a laugh.

"P-Pocahontas," she began as a few snickers escaped her lips, "That hat may be pretty with its white silk and lace, however you need to look at your hair!"


	5. Teacher

# 5- Teacher

"_John Smith! One more infraction and you will be dismissed from this institution. Your father will be notified immediately!"_

He remembered those words as clearly now as they had been all of those years ago. He had been a challenge; that was sure enough. Blessed with good looks, a wealthy family, and a confidence that many had envied, he had simply shrugged off the threats of his instructors. What did they know, anyway?

As time went on, however, he had come to see himself for what he had truly been back then: an arrogant little rich boy who thought no one could tie him down. He regretted his attitude, now more than ever.

Now, he watched his own son ready himself for this first day of school. Though he loved his son immensely, the thought of the boy who, as described by his mother, was 'so much like my Johnny at that age!', setting foot in a schoolhouse made the former sea captain cringe.

_God help the teacher._


	6. Sharing

**If there is still confusion, see the first drabble. I've posted an explaination there. As far as historical accuracy goes, it's not something we're worried about. We are fully aware of what actually happened (Trust me. I'm a history major and Sunrise knows the subject in great detail. We know the story). These are just fun moments in-what-might- have been.**

* * *

# 6 – Sharing

The time was late.

Dark storm clouds had already gathered in the night sky, completely preventing the moonlight to grace the earth. Pocahontas lay in bed, listening to the low rumbles of thunder that from time to time punctuated the silence.

She felt her husband shift closer towards her body as she heard the sigh leave his lips.

"My love," the native woman began as she moved onto her other side, "What is the matter?"

There was a pause before John replied, "Well, I... I don't like nights like these."

"Nights like what?" She inquired, placing an arm around him.

"The kind of nights you know a storm is coming," he replied, "Sometimes, even though I know I'm on land, I'll go and see about the ships that are here in the bay."

Pocahontas smiled, "A ship means a lot to you?"

"It meant a lot to me," John replied as he kissed her cheek, "It meant freedom, adventure, no ties to any sort of place, exploration…" His voice trailed off, "That's what it meant. Although, I confess, I've always not liked the storms at sea."

Pocahontas nodded, "I understand how you feel. When I was on the ship going to England, the storms would sometimes frighten me. Especially the ones at night."

The couple melted in to a loving embrace, "John?"

"Yes?"

The native princess smiled, "Thank you for sharing that story with me. It's nice to know that we have some of the same fears."


	7. Tired

#7-Tired

How had she come to this?

Her lips suppressed a bitter laugh at the thought. How indeed. It was a question she asked herself a thousand times over, at any given moment, day after day. But it was never alone. A hundred other questions haunted her mind in its wake. What was she thinking? Why had she made the choices that she had? Would she do it all again?

And perhaps the most probing question of all, _Is this who you are?_

At this moment, as she stood before the mirror in her bridal chamber, prepared to do something that, until now, she had thought was her greatest joy, she saw the truth with blinding clarity. With an anguished cry, she tore the satin veil from her head.

She was tired, oh so tired of the lies. Of lying to herself and those she loved most.

With a resolve, she exited the room, heart set on living-and loving- as she was meant to.


	8. Light

-1#8-Light

"Mama, look!"

A small child waved her arms in enthusiasm as the sails of a ship came in to view. The colorful flags on the vessel waved in the ocean breeze, as if answering the little girl's cry of joy.

"Yes, Jane," a young woman with blonde hair scooped up the little child in to her arms, "Daddy is on that big ship."

The little girl squealed in delight as she continued to wave her arms in the air, accidently smacking her mother in the head in the process.

"Do you think father will be happy to see us?" Jane inquired, brown eyes going to meet her mother's green ones.

The woman tucked a piece of hair behind an ear, "I know he will, Jane. I am certain of that."

It only took a few more minutes for the boat to be anchored and for the gangplank to be lowered. Jane watched as the many men exited the ship, her eyes straining in order to look for her father in the crowd. Her young mother held her child up as high as she could in order for the little girl to see over the people's heads.

"Mama, mama!!" Jane's shouts sounded over the noise of the chattering people, the yelling men and the wheels of the many carriages that were passing by the docks.

"What is it Jane?"

"I see father, but he's all…"

The crowd almost fell silent as everyone's eyes turned towards the figure that was being escorted through the throng of people.

"Mama-"

"Hush Jane," was the woman's sharp reply as her gaze settled on her husband. She didn't understand it; her husband Ratcliffe was the governor of Jamestown after all. Why was he restrained in iron chains? Why was he under heavy guard? Why was he not looking at her?

"Mama?-"

"I told you to hush!"

The guards and her husband were moving closer to her now, and the young woman tried to overhear the conversation. The woman glanced behind her, trying to make out any reason as to why her husband was in chains while trying to listen in on the speaking of the men who were escorting Ratcliffe.

The few words that she could make out sent chills of uncertainty and fear down her spine.

"Once we tell the king of what you have done, you are lucky he has made it thus far, your reputation is certainly ruined now, attempted murder…"

"Lets go home, Jane," she said as she turned away from the scene in front of her. How was she going to give an explanation for her father's delayed return to the estate? What was she going to tell her daughter that would satisfy her longing for some answers? How would she get those answers? Would anyone come by the estate and tell her of the situation?

Many questions went through the young woman's mind. As she walked back towards her carriage, and as the sunlight beat down upon her a horrible feeling began settling itself in her stomach.

After making Jane comfortable on the padded seat of the carriage, the woman closed the curtains over the windows. She couldn't see the light outside, and the bad feeling magnified itself with in her being.


	9. Rose

#9 - Rose

It was amazing how much she had changed.

She had always been breathtaking, that was perhaps the one thing that had never changed in his mind. Beautiful as the rarest rose. But, as with everything, different stages in life had shaped her into the woman she was today.

He remembered her as she had been in the glade, a thick air of danger veiling their forbidden love. He remembered the sorrow in her eyes at their parting, her gaze tinged with regret of the decision she had been forced to make.

The memory of their reunion was laced with painful reminder of her betrayal for another and that parting had been bittersweet. She had wished him well as she sailed off into the arms of another. Finally, he remembered the uncertainty and unfailing devotion in her eyes when they met for a third time. Would he accept her as he had before? The tears of relief and uncontrollable joy that had streaked her face as she finally held him as she was meant too.

Now, as he glanced at her, wearing his ring and swollen with his child, he couldn't help but smile. Time may be taken it's toll on her, on both of them for that matter. And yet, she had never been more radiant.

A rose in full bloom.


	10. Captain

# 10 Captain

"Tell me," a child asked, climbing clumsily on John Smith's lap. "Please? Please tell me? Tell me? Tell me?!"

"Hey," the man leaned down, kissing the raven haired girl on the top of her head, "Stop shouting and ask me what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me how you became captain."

John smiled, "Alright, but can you sit still long enough?"

The girl shifted looking up at her father. "Yes, I will stay still."

"It's a long story," John teased, "Are you certain?"

The girl put her head on John's chest, "Tell me."

"Well," the man started as he ran a hand through his hair, "I was much older than you are. It was during a very bad storm, and I was on a boat with many men who were trying to keep the boat afloat."

"I thought there was a bad storm when you came here. That's what Mama told me," John's daughter inquired as she yawned.

John chuckled, "Yes, Mama is right. But, I'm telling you the story of how I became captain not when I came to…"

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing started to even out as she snuggled against him.

Another chuckle escaped John's lips as he carefully picked her up and carried her to her little bedchamber in the back of the cabin. With one hand he pulled the covers back, quietly pulling them up around her.

"Perhaps another time," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, "I'll tell you the story of how I became a captain another time."


	11. Shameless

# 11-Shameless

"John?"

He turned at the sound of his wife's voice, smiling as she came into the room.

She stopped beside the small table he was seated at, her eyes taking in the various objects that lay before her. "What are you doing?"

"Reminiscing," he answered softly, never looking up from his task.

"What?"

"Look."

She obeyed, eyes widening when she saw what he was holding. "These are from our wedding," she murmured as she gently fingered the brass button that had been part of his attire. "I had no idea you kept them."

He held up a strip of white leather that had been cut from her gown. "Why wouldn't I? It was an important part of our life together." he chuckled as a memory formed in his mind. "Do you remember when Nakoma tried to lock us in the cabin? To 'get an early start on an heir' I believe were her exact words "

His wife rolled her eyes. "How could I forget!? Add Thomas to the equation and we were against an impossible army."

"They certainly were not worried about showing any mercy."

"Not a bit."

"Although," John began as he pulled himself to his feet. "I can't say I was completely against the idea. And we do have yet to come through on that particular item."

Pocahontas could only shake her head. "Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't you that put those two up to the idea."

Her husband's eyes sparkled, but he said nothing.

She shook her head. "You are absolutely shameless, do you know that?" But a smile quirked at the corner of her mouth as she stroked his cheek. "And yet, I don't think I would have you any other way."


	12. Harmony

#12 – Harmony

Stars like diamonds twinkled in the night sky above. A soft wind blew across the deck of a vessel headed for a distant land. The air was filled with the excitement of so many men; old and young alike. They drank from barrels of wine and for once, did not complain about the tasteless food they had on board. There was talk of gold, women, killing savages, all the land a man could want and the building of magnificent houses that would sit on said land.

The young man joined in all the revelry; he had joined in all the fun and talk that the men were discussing. However, it was late in the evening when he had slipped away and had climbed up to the crow's nest.

There he sat, a light breeze ruffling his red hair as he breathed in the salty air. To Thomas, this was peace and tranquility.

This was his new life, start, adventure and excitement that the young English boy had been craving for as long as he could remember.

This was harmony.


	13. Candle

#13- Candle

What was he doing?

Thomas stared in silence at the sole light that illuminated John's tent. He had declined an invitation to join the rest of the crew around the campfire, seemingly content to be alone with his thoughts, thoughts that seemed to do nothing less than consume him.

He didn't know exactly what the blond captain had been doing as of late; honestly, he wasn't even sure he cared. And yet there was a veil of secrecy that made him insatiably curious when it came to his actions. Whatever it was, something told him that it would only bring trouble.

The candle in the captain's tent was suddenly extinguished and with it, any lingering sense of peace that Thomas might have felt.


	14. Enough

**A/N: Hi all!**

**First of all, thank you so much for the reviews that HC and I have gotten. They're really appreciated! Sorry this one took so long; things in my life have been crazy this previous week. However, I hope you do enjoy what you will read below! And as always, please hit the review button on your way out! Thank you very much, enjoy! Thanks also go to HC for her help in writing this!**

----------

#14 – Enough

"No, my lady you fold your napkin this way…"

"You must always make sure to stand up straight, with your shoulders back; your feet must be apart like this. Here, allow me to show you…"

"Your dress, although it is quite beautiful in it's appearance will not bring out all of your natural beauty with your hair down and wild like that. I believe that what we need to do is…"

"Now Lady Rebecca…"

"When the guests come in you will stand beside your husband and smile and greet them…"

"Politely, however I am certain you already know how to do that…"

"Your hair is brilliant pulled up like that…"

"My dear Rebecca," a quick arm was placed around her shoulders, "You look lovely tonight. You will be fine helping me host this wonderful occasion."

She gritted her teeth through all the comments, accepting them as a proper lady should. Inside however, the boiling point was drawing ever closer…

"Mr. Rolfe it is so good to see you!"

"Congratulations Rolfe," a man had approached the couple and was speaking to her fiancé, "She is splendid."

"Yes," another man was speaking and she had to blink in order to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, "She certainly looks very happy."

"John?" she turned towards her fiancé, "May I be excused? I am feeling quite ill."

"Of course," he hurriedly replied as she just as quickly exited the gala in order to stand out on the balcony.

"Is Lady Rebecca feeling better?"

Dark eyes sharply turned towards the man that had spoken, "Or, has she had enough of my common status self being at this party."

His voice cut through the air and Pocahontas gasped and turned away from his accusing tone and cold hurt gaze.

It took a moment for her to speak, "Never, I would never…"

"You have," John Smith replied as Pocahontas neared him. She silently took his hand, guiding it over towards her fourth finger of her left hand. Slipping off the ring she walked back inside the crowded hall and up to John Rolfe.


	15. Daughter

#15 - Daughter

She was crazy to do this.

She knew it in her head, but her heart, it seemed had far different plans. If she stopped long enough to reflect, she would openly admit that she had never been one to follow traditional rules. Her father's chastisements during her youth had proved to rectify her behavior for the moment, but his words never seemed to have a long-term effect on the young girl.

Perhaps now, that was why she was doing what she was doing. Her heart felt it was right and, quite frankly, who was she to say otherwise.

Because when a daughter of the forest met a son of the sea, beautiful things happened.

And that, it seemed, was simply all that mattered


	16. Resign

#16 – Resign

_'Do not give up.'_

A voice in his head kept repeating those same few words.

_'Do not give up.'_

There had to be a way out of this hut and out of this situation. Captain John Smith once again pulled at his restraints that held him fast to the spot where the native warriors had roughly shoved him.

Even as he heard the voices of the many people outside he still kept at it.

Even as his ears strained to hear one voice, a soft voice that would- could drown out the cacophony of sound outside of the prison hut.

It was because of her the captain did not want to die. However, he would die for her if need be. He had meant what he had told her the previous evening. How he would rather die this day than live a hundred years with out knowing her. For knowing Pocahontas was the sweetest, most precious, carefree and loving time the captain had ever known in his life.

That is why John Smith still searched for a way out. Deep in his subconscious, he had accepted that the end of his time on earth was fast approaching.

Even as the native warriors were leading him out in to the bright sunrise of a new day and the captain blinked when the light hit his eyes he did not resign himself to his fate.

_'Do not give up.'_

John Smith thought as his head came in contact with a rock and the chief raised his club in the air.


	17. Hands

# 17- Hands

His hands had seen much through the years.

As a boy, they had held the hand of his mother in a trusting clasp as she had taught him the essentials of life in the tribe. As a young man, they had been the hands of a warrior, grasping a spear with a skill that many rivals feared. As a lover, they had clutched the body of his new wife, the woman he loved beyond reason, to him in a dance as old as time and not many moons later, they had gently held the tiny form of his only daughter; the light of his world.

Years that had seemed like seconds later, he still held the hands of his daughter as he gave her to another man who would love her as he had loved his wife. Those hands, now empty, silently reached upwards to discreetly brush a tear from his face.

He hated the feel of empty hands.

Thankfully, they were to be filled soon enough with the beauty of a new life, a granddaughter presented to him with pride by her parents.

And the cycle continued.


	18. Sense

#18 – Sense

He was not alone.

He had felt like he was being watched since he had left the settlement. He had explored as much as he had liked, taking notes and brief sketches of the area around him. The steep cliffs, trees that seemed to reach the sky and the waterfalls that dotted the landscape.

This land by far was the most beautiful and breath-taking place he had ever had the fortune to venture to.

However, these thoughts alone were not enough to silence the feeling that he was not alone. That indeed someone or something was currently following him through the land.

Seeing a clear pool not to far off, the captain smiled as he walked towards the cool water.

'Perhaps a cool drink will do me some good.'

John Smith mused as he bent down in order to scoop the water in his hands.

It was then he saw the reflection of a person.

Unflinching, he wiped his face and placed his helmet on top of his head. The captain would not let the enemy deter him from his task. The man headed up onto the ridge, turning and facing the waterfall.

That is where he watched; and waited.

It was then it happened. Timing it just right, the captain leapt onto a rock near the shadow of a person with his musket ready.

It was then the mist cleared, the person stood up and all thought left the young captain.

He was spellbound, frozen in disbelief, surprise and admiration at the beautiful woman that stood before him. The man had seen many forums of what he had once deemed beautiful, however they were all silenced as soon as his blue eyes met her own dark orbs.

His sense of being watched had been correct all along. Little did he know how it would change his life.


	19. Hot

# 19 -Hot

He hated moments like this.

It wasn't that he was afraid. He knew he would have to deal with these things eventually. After all, it came with the job. He had known this for a while now. Pocahontas certainly did her part, but there were just certain things that needed his touch.

This was one of those times.

As he stared down into two sets of eyes, beguiling as sin and brimming with innocent tears, he let out a deep sigh. "Do you understand me?"

Two heads bobbed up and down simultaneously at his question and he sent the children on their way, satisfied. He could hear his wife trying to hide her snickers in the next room and he simply ran a hand through his hair.

The next time the children did something foolish, such as touching the hot kettle, it would be her turn to deal with them.


	20. Rush

**A/N: Hello to all readers! **

**Yes, we're back! Due to personal reasons I, Sunrise have had to put off writing these awesome drabbles. However, HC and I have returned! We hope you will enjoy reading these as much as I'm sure we love writing them! **

**This one is written by myself.. I hope you like it! I'm trying to get back in to writing again… **

**------------- **

20 – Rush

"What do you see child?!"

The voice of the faithful tree seemed far away as Pocahontas leaned outwards to see the odd shapes. They looked to be floating in the air, yet moving strangely closer towards land.

"Clouds," she replied her voice filled with awe, "Strange clouds…"

The native woman fell silent once again, staring in wonder at the moving shapes. She could see what looked like moving people below the peculiar clouds.

"Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas inquired as she began her descent down the trunk of the tree, "What does this mean? These clouds, they look so odd and just so…"

Her voice trailed off as she could hear sounds of a bazaar nature coming from the river. Taking in a deep gasp of air, the woman felt a rush of excitement and curiosity wash over her.

As Pocahontas hurriedly left grandmother willow's glade, running through out the forest, scrambling over logs and fallen branches she only knew one thing for certain.

She needed to follow the clouds.


	21. Spanish

**A/N. It's great to be back. Oh, and by the way, this one was all Sunrise's fault! I love the Spanish language (it's my minor), but to incorporate it into something like this(especially because the English and Spanish were competitors for land, it took a bit of historical liberty with this one.) XD**

#21-Spanish

"_Como estas_?"

Pocahontas sighed as her husband came into the kitchen. "John, what have I told you about doing that? You know I can't understand a word you say?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," the captain said as he dropped a kiss on his wife's forehead and settled into a kitchen chair. "My grandmother arrives tomorrow from Spain. I haven't seen her since my childhood and I wanted to make her feel welcome."

She sighed as she set a cup of coffee down in front of him. "I know. I'm sorry. And it _is_ a beautiful language…"

"Ah, you see?" His smile was teasing. "Here's a new word for you. _Besame_"

Her brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

John grinned. "Kiss me."

And she did.


	22. Hello

Chapter 22 – Hello

-------------

"Why?"

"What?"

She knew the question had come out suddenly and with out no warning as the two lovers paddled the small canoe down the river. A gentle breeze blew as John Smith kissed Pocahontas's cheek.

"Why, what?" he whispered in her ear making her let out a girlish laugh.

"I was just thinking back to when we first met," Pocahontas replied as they moved the canoe around a rock, "You told me you liked hello better. It was when I had taught you wingapo, do you remember?"

A comfortable silence followed before John replied, "How could I forget it?"

"So, why do you like hello better?"

John held a strand of dark hair between his fingers as he answered, "Well, after that you had shown me the sign for goodbye. And, I knew…"

He placed an arm around her as her chocolate brown eyes looked up in to his sky blue orbs, "What did you know?"

After a moment of silence he softly replied, "That you were different. I did not want to say goodbye then, and I do not ever want to say goodbye now."

Pocahontas smiled as the canoe floated closer towards the shore. The couple startled slightly as they felt the small boat scrape against the shoreline.

"Than don't," she answered as she kept smiling, "Just keep saying hello."

John chuckled as his lips brushed her cheek, "No, I shall say Wingapo."


	23. Shake

#23-Shake

What was he doing?

She watched with a skeptical gaze for what would come next. In all honestly, she wasn t sure what to expect. Some or of gesture or movement, perhaps? But, no. It just stayed where it was, perfectly still and not moving a bit.

Bringing her eyes to his face, she raised a brow, an indication of her ignorance in the manner. A wry smile crossed his face as he whispered, Like this. The warmth of his hand encased her own as he grasped it firmly, moving it a vertical motion. It s how we say hello.

She smiled and understood. 


	24. Resist

**24 – Resist**

**-----------**

Gold coins. All the riches a man could want and more.

"I promise mother," Thomas said as he hugged her, "I promise I will send back money. The Virginia Company told us there would be gold."

"Just picture it," Ben said as he turned towards Lon, "All the gold and silver we could ever desire is across that ocean."

"Yes, remember the Spaniards?"

"They had mountains of it!"

"Think of all the adventure…"

"Ha, think of the ladies!"

"The ones that do not speak English?"

A laugh went up amongst all the men, "Hmm, gold, money, power and women. Who could resist all of that?"

A grinning captain John Smith slid onto the deck of the ship as the crewmember had finished the question, "It would certainly not be me gentlemen, it would not be me."


	25. News

#25-News

Why was this proving so difficult? He should be ecstatic. After all, the battle had been victorious, the tribute had been plentiful, and the loss had been minimal. He was almost home to the village his heart longed for and yet he felt nothing but a strange sense of sadness.

That sadness should have been lifted the moment he saw her and yet it only seemed to deepen at her inviting smile. He knew he must share this information with her; it was her future after all. Swallowing hard, he forced a smile and spoke, "Kokoum has asked for your hand in marriage."

Immediately, her smile fell, taking his heart with it.


	26. Shallow

-1#26 – Shallow

-----

"You seemed surprised," Nakoma gave Pocahontas a questioning look. "Why is that?"

Pocahontas shrugged, "I do not know. He just…I can't see myself with him."

"Why not? He's very handsome and he is brave. You know your father is right about that."

Pocahontas nodded her agreement as she turned away from her friend. The native woman let out a sigh, for it seemed to her that those reasons were not enough for her; that they were simply shallow in comparison to what she wanted in a future husband.


	27. Eyes

#27-Eyes

Everyone has a story to tell. She was no different.

The greater part of her had always been a free spirit. Her personality shone through even in the darkest hour and she could make a friend smile when no one else could. Her best friend often teased her that she was too cheerful at times, but all was taken in stride.

She had shared this information with him herself and he couldn t help but believe all of it too be true. That was, until this moment.

For in this moment, even as she tried to be strong for his sake, one look in her eyes told a story of a much different kind. 


	28. Gravity

#28 – Gravity

-------

John Smith always knew something kept him on the earth. The captain knew that some kind of force kept people from floating off in to the sky, higher and higher until they would never be seen again.

As a young lad in school he had read of such a thing. His teachers had called it gravity which was the force that kept all things on earth in there proper place and kept them from soaring above the clouds.

All this knowledge and rational reasoning meant nothing to the captain as his lips brushed her own in the moonlight. Her body pressed tightly against his own in a loving and passionate embrace.

He knew, at that very moment that he had defied gravity.


	29. Smell

#29-Smell

"Pocahontas, how do you always manage to find yourself in these messes?"

The young girl shook her head in silence, adding a quick shrug to puncture the effect.

Letting out a deep sigh, her father studied her quietly, knowing she would not like his next words. "Then you know what we must do."

His daughter made a face. I" don't want to! Kavo had to last year and told me it was the longest bath _ever._"

"Well, then maybe next time you'll listen to me, yes?" He held back a chuckle as her small head nodded vigorously. Smiling, he took her hand and said," Come along, then"

She followed reluctantly behind, head lung low in defeat. He laughed softly, mentally noting that, if this had the desired effect, his precocious daughter would never dare to anger another skunk again.


	30. Made

**A/N: Hi all!**

**Sunrise19 here; this is a bit long because I wanted to give some background to Pocahontas's parents. I hope you will enjoy this! All your reviews mean so much and are greatly appreciated! HC247 and I love them you guys!**

--------

#30 – Made

---------

"Oh Chenoa," her best friend breathed, "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"I know," the young girl replied, "My grandmother and mother worked very hard on it. Mother said she wanted to mend it from when she wore it last."

"Which was at my wedding," a woman's voice came through the door of Chenoa's longhouse as her mother and a group of women entered the structure.

"My daughter," the older woman hugged her child, "You look exquisite. Powhatan will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

Chenoa gave a nervous smile, "Thank you, I think I am ready to get married now."

"That is good," the older woman said as she tucked a piece of her daughter's dark hair behind an ear, "No mother is ready to let her daughter go. You will understand when you have a child of your own someday."

"To think," Chenoa's friend began, "That you are Powhatan's first wife! That is very exciting and you will have status over any other woman he decides to wed."

"For he will be chief one day," another woman said as she hugged the new bride and everyone readied themselves for the wedding ceremony.

---------

"You are so beautiful," Powhatan softly murmured in to his new wife's ear as they lay side by side in Powhatan's longhouse.

Chenoa blushed as Powhatan touched her cheek, his hand gently moving down her face his fingers wrapping around the chain of the necklace.

"This only brings out more of your beauty," he said as he held up part of the necklace.

"My husband," Chenoa softly said, "It is a necklace that has been past down from mother to daughter whenever they get married. I believe it was made for my Great grandmother for her to wear on her wedding day. My mother has told me that all the women who have worn it have had good luck, have been a good wife and have given their husbands successful pregnancies."

Powhatan smiled, "Then we will continue the tradition. You can rest assured knowing the necklace and what it stands for will never be forgotten."


	31. Wicked

#31-Wicked

She had done the right thing.

While not popular, it was what was expected of her from the greater majority. She had taken the higher road, as some would call it and placed duty above friendship and loyalty to the tribe as a whole over the trust of a friend. She had even cast her own heart aside and told the man she had secretly loved for years that his intended was involved with the enemy. Yes, in the eyes of any mentor or chief, she was a hero for what she had done.

Why then, did she feel like the villain in one of Kekata's many stories? Not whole and good, not just and true. Simply wicked.


	32. Shimmer

# 32 Shimmer

-------

"I don't want to."

"My daughter please," her mother begged, "Please just try this on. I promise you will look very pretty."

"It will knot up my hair! That is what Nakoma told me."

Chenoa placed her hands on her hips, "Do you always believe your friends?"

"No-"

"Then please just let me do your hair. We are already running late."

Pocahontas sighed as she leaned back in to her mother's hold, while the woman threaded her hair with beads and shells from along the shore of the river.

"There, see?" Chenoa smiled as her five-year-old daughter walked out in to the sunlight.

"Wow, mama look at my hair!" the young girl exclaimed as the gentle rays of sunlight fell upon Pocahontas's dark tresses.

"You are so beautiful," the young mother commented as she took her daughter's hand, "The decorations simply make your hair shimmer in the sun."


	33. Voice

#33-Voice

"What am I doing?"

The creatures of the forest looked on as the native princess paced back and forth, hands fisting nervously around each other. "I shouldn't be seeing him again…"

Yet, even as she spoke the words, the internal battle waged to a new height. Torn between mind and heart, reason and romance, she closed her eyes, bidding any still small voice inside to answer her questions.

_Listen with your heart. You will understand._

Her eyes opened and she did.


	34. Meek

#34 – Meek

--------

The man was elderly.

He had performed difficult tasks before.

He had left his home when he had been a boy of no more than fifteen years in search of adventure and fortune. He had murdered the innocent and not so innocent of people. He had saved a man who had fallen overboard from drowning. John Smith had gone against years of normalcy and respectability in order to help a tribe of natives and in return had found the love of his life.

That love, the mother of his children, the keeper of peace between two worlds, the chief's daughter, the woman he adored more than life itself was now gone.

The man was elderly.

He had performed difficult tasks before.

However, to place his beloved, meek, gentle, kind, loving and beautiful wife upon the pile of wood for her native funeral had to be the most difficult of them all.


	35. Bible

**#35- Bible**

"John?"

"In here, love," The Captain replied absently. He looked up just in time to see his wife round the corner to their bedroom. Setting his book aside, he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see what you might like for dinner." Her brow furrowed at his face contorted in pain as he stood. "Are you all right?"

He gave a wry smile. "Fine. It still gives me trouble sometimes, that's all." A hand went to his chest. "It's nothing to worry over."

Pocahontas said nothing, only moved to place her own hand over the scar he carried for her. When she spoke, her voice was just above a whisper. "I still don't know why you did this."

He frowned down at her. "I'm surprised you would even ask."

"I know you did it out of love." she answered, shaking her head. "I suppose I'm just having a hard time understanding a love that strong."

John was silent, only moving to pick up the book he had been reading when she walked in. "Maybe this will help," he said.

Following his finger, Pocahontas read the line, then met John's smile. "I don't suppose you can argue with that, can you?"

"_Greater love has no one than this, that someone lay down his life for his friends."__1_

1 John 15: 13, NLT


	36. Human

#36 – Human

"No!"

The native chief was able to arch the club just in time from hitting his daughter's head. Much to his surprise and shock he had watched as she had hurled herself on top of the young captive that he was about to kill.

"If you kill him," she began speaking after catching her breath, "You'll have to kill me to."

Anger flashed in his eyes as he firmly spoke, "Daughter, stand back!"

Her toan had come back just as strong only filled with conviction, "I won't!"

In a softer voice she continued, "I love him father. Look around you; this is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose father, what will yours be?"

Eyes wide in shock and disbelief, Powhatan listened to the words his daughter had spoken from her heart. He gazed on as she placed her head on top of the man's head again and the father stood still for a few tense moments.

The chief knew what it was like to kill. He knew what it was like to love a woman more than life itself. He knew he would never murder his own daughter.

'What to do then?' a voice said in his mind as the wind blew making him feel his wife's spirit. He always felt her in the breeze, yet this time it was different. It felt like an embrace, a whisper in his ear from her beautiful voice. The chief inhaled, and in doing so he swore he could smell a faint scent of the flowers that she had worn in her hair.

It made him feel alive, joy and simply human.

Perhaps this young captive had not meant to kill Kocoum? Perhaps he loved his daughter in return? The chief knew he would never find out until he raised his club in the air and spoke.

"My daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts but she has come with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me; release him!"


	37. Humid

#37-Humid

Looking back, he should have seen it coming

If hindsight was 20/20, and it usually was, then a man of his age should have guessed that something like this would happen. Instead, lulled in by a false sense of security that comes with home, he had let his guard down, only to pay the price in the end.

His relaxing slumber was put to a quick end by a rush of cold water, momentarily stealing his breath and giving his mischievous family the perfect opportunity for an early escape from his revenge on a hot summer day.


	38. Touch

#38 – Touch

-..-..-..-..-..—

"Make the most of it?"

Her question was simple, and yet it was complicated all at once. How could the captain explain it to her?

"We will build roads," he began, "We will build roads and decent houses and-"

"Our houses are fine," she replied indignantly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well," John took a breath, "You think that only because you don't know any better."

That had done it. He watched as she swiftly got in to her canoe.

"Wait! There is so much we can teach you. We have improved the lives of savages-"

"Savages?" he noted how she didn't yell at him directly, only her voice carried more of that indignant tone. As if saying, how dare you call us that?'

He tried to make a recovery, "No, please, that is not what I meant. You are not a savage."

"Just my people," she replied as she started to paddle away.

"No-"

"Let go!" she firmly said as he grabbed her canoe and met her eyes.

"No, I am not letting you leave. Just, just let me explain, that isn't what I meant-"

It was then he had slipped not so gracefully to the ground when she had walked over towards him.

Wincing in slight pain the captain looked up at her stern face.

"What you mean is," Pocahontas continued her tone matter-a-fact, "Not like you."

It was then she had taken his hand as if he were a small child and guided him through her world. She had taken the time to show him her land's beauty, sights, smells and sounds. Even after he had insulted her and her people she had shown him more kindness and patience than anyone ever had in his life.

These acts and land had forever touched him and changed his life forever.


	39. Trust

**#39-Trust**

Did she dare?

As the silence stretched out before her, her eyes remained on the place where her best friend had disappeared into the cornfield. In a matter of days, her carefully planted world was falling apart. With the arrival of these strange men, a spell had overcome the village, equal parts of fascination and fear. And now Pocahontas had fallen into the infatuation as well.

It was that very thing that had worried her the most. She had vowed not to say anything to anyone, but her head told her to do otherwise. She knew Kokoum had returned from the hunt hours ago. She knew he had a right to know what his intended was doing. She also knew her best friend was counting on her to keep her secret. Releasing a breath, Nakoma sighed. The sound of wind blowing through the cornfield echoed around her and she knew what path she must choose.


	40. Luck

**#40 – Luck**

"It had everything to do with it."

"It had everything to do with what?" John and Pocahontas's son asked as he approached his parents in the kitchen of their small house.

"John," Pocahontas replied calmly, "I really do not know if I agree with you."

"What don't you agree with dad about?" the boy asked again.

"How can you not agree with me? It could have been anyone, you could not have even been there, and I could have gone in another direction-"

"What other direction? What are you talking about?"

John sighed as he finally looked at his son, "Your mother and I don't agree on something."

"What don't you agree on? Is it something bad?"

John chuckled as Pocahontas smiled, "We are having a disagreement about how we met. She thinks it just happened."

"I never-"

"What do you think dad?" the child asked as Pocahontas began wiping off the breakfast table.

After a pause John replied, "I know it was luck."

The child rolled his eyes before walking in to the living room, knowing it would be the last time he would get involved in one of his parent's dumb conversations.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	41. Loathing

**#41-Loathing**

He was speechless

Everything he had ever known, everything he had ever been taught, was crumbling before his very eyes. Over the past few months, he had bonded with the rogue captain enough to know the display he was currently witnessing was far from the normal.

Despite everything, admiration soon turned to disappointment, then anger. What spell had this woman cast on his friend? Who was she to think one kiss could change years of hatred for her own people.

_Maybe he loves her._

While unlikely in his mind, he was nearly ready to forget what he had just seen. Fate, however, is a fickle mistress, for when another man raged into the glade, all abhorrence, was accented by the explosion of his rifle.


	42. Talent

#42 – Talent

-..-..-..-..-..-…-…

"No."

"Yes."

"No, that is not true."

"It is very true John Smith."

The captain shrugged as he continued working on his boat. Pocahontas gazed on for a moment before she turned away and started back towards the little cabin that the two of them shared.

She wished he would have told her from the start.

'Perhaps he doesn't like admitting it.' She thought as she smiled.

As she entered her and John's small home she knew she would never bring up the fact of his smooth voice humming ever again.

At least not for some time.


	43. Friend

**#43-Friend**

It was a peculiar relationship, to be sure. At first glance, one would never think an association of any sort would be deemed acceptable between the two. After all, they couldn't be more different. One was quiet and practical, a sensible soul that considered all options before acting and was quick to reprimand the other for failing to do so. As much as the first was cautious, the second was impetuous. Flighty and fearless, the second's head was nearly always in the clouds and filled with silly dreams, more concerned with having fun in the moment than anything of value.

Yet, for as many differences existed, when someone dared to threaten the human who had become their best friend over all odds, no difference in the world could prevent one composed hummingbird and one foolish raccoon from coming together for their shared love of another.


	44. Crazy

#43 – Crazy

"John, please think about what you are about to do. Your mother and I only want the best for you."

The young boy crossed his arms, "Father, I have thought about it. I haven't been able to sleep at night. I have talked to the appropriate people and I have been studying the maps that the man has shown me. I know what I am doing."

"I do not think you do," the older man replied, "What is wrong with being an apprentice at my shop? You will learn a good stable trade and you will be able to provide for a family if you so choose to have one. That would be the smart choice to make. However, you going out and sailing the world getting in to God knows what? That is absolutely crazy. Trust me, you won't amount to anything!"


	45. Firm

#45- Firm

He hated losing.

Completely against his character, he usually did his best to succeed wherever he could, but this time he had only managed to fail miserable. Worst of all, there was not a thing he could do to hide it from his wife, whose eyes were on him with a mischievous glint. "Are you finally ready to admit defeat?"

A long sigh. "It doesn't look like I have much of a choice, does it?"

She shrugged, a smirk playing on her lips. "You are a man of many talents, my love. This, however, is not one of them."

He stared at the dish in front of him in distain. "A simple pie should never be this hard."

She laughed outright then, moving to take his hand. "A perfectly firm pie takes practice. You'll get it one day."

He shook his head. "If you don't mind, I'll leave that to you. I'll just keep eating them." It was his turn to smirk. "After all, that's what I do best."


	46. Winter

#46 winter

-..-…-…-….-…

"Hey!"

The young man whirled to see his smiling friend as she held up a fist full of snow.

"I got you again," she teased as the boy frowned, "And you call yourself a warrior?"

That did it. Bending swiftly he scooped up a huge handful of snow and threw it in her face. He laughed as she shrieked, running backwards, trying to wipe the water out of her eyes.

It continued like that until they were deep in the forest, their clothes soaked and hair messed up as they played.

As Pocahontas bent to retrieve another handful of snow, she jumped as one hit her in the back of her head. Unfortunately, it caused her to lose her balance and end up falling flat in to the snow drift.

"Ha!" The young boy shouted as he laughed starting his way back towards the village, "I've redeemed myself against you my enemy!"

Grumbling to herself, Pocahontas scrambled to her feet as she ran after Kocoum her following his tracks in the snow.

'Ah, the fun of winter.' She thought as it was his turn to hit the ground it caused by a well aimed snowball in his direction.


	47. Hope

#47- Hope

It couldn't possibly be that easy. Could it?

Oh, how she wished it could be. To stay like this forever, cement this precious moment in time to a standstill. This was what she had feared would never come and now she was close, so close to a victory. Granted, she hadn't pictured it exactly this way, but when fate dealt you a hand as amazing as this, who was she to argue.

He had agreed! He would talk to her father and take the first steps, necessary and tentative, to settle this whole misunderstanding. Her heart had soared at his consent and she had been powerless against embracing him. Though rash, the action had given him the unspoken answer he needed to carry it further.

His arms held her securely to him, causing an unexpected warming sensation to catapult through her body. His lips kissed hers once, twice, over and over until she was dizzy from the thrilling rush that fired through her veins. It was wrong, it was dangerous, it was forbidden.

But oh, it was wonderful.

In his arms, she was safe from this consuming madness and she could, if she let herself, almost forget the impeding war that could be started if the delicate balance of the scale was tipped in the slightest. Fate however, is a fickle mistress, for just when It seemed the cloud would pass, the battle cry was sounded and her world came crashing down around her.

As did any hope for peace she may have had


	48. Gamble

#48 - Gamble

-…-….-…-

The scene was most definitely a pristine one.

If he had been an artist, and not the explorer he was the man would have certainly drawn the surroundings. A fresh waterfall spilled over the rocks, creating a cool place for him to get a drink of the water it provided. Trees as tall as the buildings in London reached to the blue sky all around him. The grass along the riverbank was as green and lush as the manicured gardens back home.

However, no painter could match the beautiful woman that stood in front of him. His eyes locked on her face, her ebony hair flying out behind her form. Eyes as deep as they were spell bounding stared back in to his own. Even the way she stood upon the rock was graceful, her legs as well as her entire body was well defined and strikingly stunning. The earthen colored garment she wore did little to hide her curves and slenderness of her form.

It was however her eyes that captured him the most, their depths rivaling the ones of the ocean that he had just crossed. They held a curiosity that he had never seen, a fearlessness that surprised him. He could tell she was young, perhaps a few years younger than himself however looking in to her chocolate orbs it seemed they held a wisdom and love for life that he had never observed.

He didn't fully understand what he was doing, not realizing he was moving towards her until she took a step back.

The captain kept slowly inching forward, his mind totally devoid of rational thought at his action.

As he neared this incredible woman, his heart was willing to take the gamble at getting to know her.


	49. Captive

#49- Captive

The memory came with amazing clarity.

Many years old, it was still as vivid as the sun had shone that day. They were always together, the three of them. Separated by mere months in age, it was a rarity to see any of them alone or without the other two. Usually it was the male that lead the group, but it wasn't too queer to see the more inquisitive of the two females occasionally take the lead either. The mystery was in the middle child. She was always there, but assumed the role of the silent accomplice rather than the hero or heroine, though she lovingly adored them both. As the years passed, she remained close to the heroine, but distanced themselves from the hero, allowing him the space needed to flourish and grow as the warrior he was meant to be. And on this same day as his engagement was announced to the heroine, she realized that perhaps she should have been a little bolder while she had the chance.

For then, he might have been hers and her captive heart would still be whole.


	50. Good

#50 – Good

-…-…-…-…-…-

He had seen many battles in his many years of life.

He had attended the executions of the chief's various enemies over the decades. He had heeled many wounds, performed numerous marriage ceremonies and had participated in lots of admiration rituals for the capable warriors of the tribe.

His predictions of the outcomes of the wars, marriages and children had always played out as truth in the end. It was clear to the old medicine man that although he did not acknowledge the fact a lot that he was indeed highly respected and sought after in the tribe for his wisdom and knowledge of the various events in his people's lives.

It came to him as no surprise when the strange white man that had been shot was suddenly in his care. As he knelt beside the young captain, mixing an assortment of herbs and medicines the revelation about the stranger became as clear to him as the smooth water in the river.

This man was nothing short of good for the people, and the daughter of the chief.


	51. Fame

#51- Fame

He supposed his inspiration came from his father.

The man had been a farmer, born and raised on the same land as four generations before. Every day was the same routine. Day after day, month after month, year after year. Seasons came and went, crops were grown and harvested. On and on the cycle went, steady and predictable as it had always been,

He hated steady and predictable.

So, he set off on his own path. Driven by dreams of glory, coupled with a fierce determination, he pursued a life of riches and adventure. Nothing was too dangerous, too daring. There were times when he felt a slight restlessness nip at his heart, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Nothing would ever make him go back to that simple life. He was born for adventure; not the simple life of a farmer like his father.

Or so he thought.

Looking back now, he laughs at the fool he had been in his youth. He had chased his dreams, searched for fame and fortune that would cause his name to be etched into the pages of history. And yet nothing in that part of his life was happy as he is now. With one arm wrapped securely around his wife, the other occupied with their daughter, barley three hours old, he decides.

He has found his fortune


	52. Different

#52 – Different

"You have the most unusual names here."

A raised eyebrow was her response, "Are you truly going on about this again?"

"Well," her fiancé began as he placed his hands behind his head, "I have just never heard of the name Mika. I mean I would not call Meeko a…-"

His sentence was interrupted as the always hungry raccoon snapped at one of the captain's fingers as if in protest.

"Hey!" the man indignantly shouted while Pocahontas gave a laugh beside him.

"Do not call Meeko stupid," she playfully chided, "Raccoons are very smart. That is why Nakoma named her baby that. Mika means intelligent raccoon."

"I did not mean to insinuate Meeko's intelligence," John replied as he padded the animal's head, "After all he was on our side when we first met."

"Don't you see? He has his redeeming qualities."

Disturbed by his princess's words, Meeko gave an irritated look as he chirped and swished his tail in annoyance.

The couple smirked as John wrapped Pocahontas in an embrace as he thoughtfully gazed down at her.

"What are you thinking?" The native asked with a smile.

"Will our children's names be so different?"

"Perhaps," Pocahontas's smirk grew, "Depending on what I can come up with."


End file.
